


Awakening

by saphire_dance



Series: Awakening [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mech Preg, Reprogramming, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, tags and pairings will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Acting on intel from Shockwave, Megatron changes his strategy and shakes up the Autobots in a way they never anticipated.





	1. Intro

“Optimus Prime, you are a very hard mech to get ahold of.” Megatron circled his prey, Optimus was far too appealing when tied up. Far too distracting, already Megatron was thinking of binding him properly, and if he let those thoughts carry on he would miss his opportunity. It had been a good fight, he was sure the little Prime would escape his grasp again. After Shockwave’s report he'd given orders that the Autobots here on Earth were not to be harmed, it had made their battles more difficult than he had anticipated. 

“So you do know my name.” Defiant little thing, even in defeat. It made Megatron's engine purr. Optimus glared in return, and Megatron nearly preened under the attention. Far far too distracting. Already his troops were being pushed back. Time was running out. 

Megatron stepped closer, grabbing Optimus’s chin, and tilting his face up. “I know your name, but I have another one in mind for you. _Consort_.” Megatron savored the look of confusion on the young Prime’s face. He glanced up briefly to make sure the battle and their audience was close enough. “Before Primus and these witnesses I ask you to bond with me.” He pulled Optimus to him for a kiss that was not quite the chaste kiss he'd intended. But how could he resist now that he had Optimus right where he wanted him. 

The sounds of the fight faded to the cheers of his Decepticons, and the angry shouts of the Autobots, and Optimus Prime dropped into reboot in his arms. Mission accomplished.


	2. Nuts and Bolts

Optimus blinked up at the ceiling. He was back at the base, in the room Ratchet had claimed as a medbay. But how? The last thing he remembered they'd been fighting. It had been a trap, baited with an Allspark shard. Megatron had tied him up and… 

Megatron had kissed him. Optimus sat up abruptly, hand flying up to touch his lips. His lips felt strange, tingly and warm. Warmer as he remembered the slide of Megatron's glossa across them. 

The warmth spread, and his engine revved. It all cut off in a cold panic. What had Megatron done to him? Was it poison? A virus? 

“I thought I heard you booting up. How are you feeling?” Ratchet’s sudden appearance stopped the panic from cycling any further. Optimus placed great faith in Ratchet’s ability to fix medical problems. 

“I'm not sure. Warm.” Optimus ran his own diagnostics, trying to find the best way to describe how he was feeling to Ratchet. “And like my sensor net is set too high.” It was the only way he could describe it. It was as if the very air in the room was stroking over his plating, but that made no sense so it had to be him. 

Ratchet grunted. “About what I expected. Can you stand up? I need to explain some things to you kids and I'd rather not have everyone crowded in here.” Ratchet helped him to his feet. Ratchet’s hands were cool against his overheated plating, and Optimus leaned into Ratchet more than he truly needed to. 

Unfortunately standing brought his attention to a new problem. There was dampness registering under some of his panels. “Ratchet, I seem to have an internal fluid leak.”

“Behind your pelvic plating?” Ratchet asked. He sighed when Optimus nodded. “You're fine. Like I said, I need to explain some things. So save your questions for after.”

Ratchet led him out to the common area where the rest of the team was waiting for them with a bot Optimus didn't recognize. The lithe blue bot had an Elite Guard badge and most of the team seemed unbothered by him. Bumblebee kept glaring though, and Optimus would have to remember talk with him about it later. “This is Blurr. He brought us some intel on why you rebooted earlier.”

Optimus nodded at Blurr, and sat down gingerly. He was all too aware of the moisture gathering behind his panels. He'd never even noticed the sensors there before, but now they nearly commanded his attention. 

“Alright all of you pay attention.” Ratchet stood next to the television using a remote to turn it on and bring up a Cybertronian anatomy diagram. “The lecture I'm about to give you is long overdue and highly illegal.”

“I'm not sure about this, Ratch.” Bulkhead started to stand. 

“Sit down, and listen because I will not be repeating myself. The Council may have forbidden this information, but they aren't here and ignorance is only going to get one of you hurt at this point.” Ratchet glared at Bulkhead until he returned to his seat. 

“Now all Cybertronians are created with an interface array...” Ratchet clicked on the remote and the image on the television zoomed in on the pelvis of the diagram. Optimus and his team sat in optic wide shock as Ratchet continued his lecture.


	3. Discoveries

“If we all have these interface arrays, why haven't we heard about them before?” Prowl asked. 

“Mechs protoformed as adults have their interface protocols turned off. It was supposed to be for your protection. Just until your processors matured.” The remote in Ratchet’s hand cracked loudly, crushed to a thousand pieces. Optimus couldn't recall ever seeing Ratchet so upset. “We thought it was a glitch. The coding should have unlocked on it's own. Eventually the science guild announced it was permanently shut off. Turns out that was a load of scrap.”

“Megatron found a way to unlock mine. But why?” Optimus wondered. Megatron had asked him to be his consort. Megatron wanted to interface with him? Optimus wasn't sure how he felt about that. It seemed weird, gross, it made something behind his modesty panel, his valve Ratchet called, it made his valve tighten. It was a weirdly pleasant feeling. 

“It’s more than just interface protocols being unlocked.” Everyone turned to look as Blurr spoke up. “It's tied to a piece of old Tower’s bonding code. Loyalty coding.”

“The Decepticons installed slave coding on Optimus!” Bumblebee’s outburst was echoed by shouts of outrage from everyone. 

“Not the Decepticons. The Council.” “And it's not slave coding. Technically. It won't make him obey Megatron. Or hurt himself.” Blurr stared at Optimus as he spoke. Optimus would almost call the look in his optics pity, but that didn't seem right. “You won't be able to fight him any more. Or work against him.” 

“How do you know all this, Blurr?” Optimus was curious. Blurr was clearly Elite Guard, but if it was true this wasn't information that Council would want just anyone knowing. 

Blurr looked away with a frown. “I can't tell you that.” 

“Optimus isn't the only one who's coding has been activated, is he?” Ratchet spoke softly, but Blurr still flinched, wrapping his arms protectively around his midsection. 

“I can’t tell you that either.”

“That's answer enough. Come on let's get you to medbay. It's been a while, but I still know how to do a carrier check up.” Ratchet led Blurr away, leaving shocked silence in their wake. 

But silence never lasted long around here. “We can't trust him. He's probably a Decepticon spy,” Bumblebee grumbled. 

“If…” Optimus paused waiting for everyone to look at him before he continued. “If what he says is true, he's no more a Decepticon spy than I am.”

Bumblebee looked away, scuffing his pedes on the floor. “I should get going now. It's not good to leave Sari on monitor duty all by herself.”

Optimus nodded at Bumblebee, dismissing him. “Bulkhead has never next shift. I…” Optimus was interrupted by a ping from Ratchet, his face heating up as he quickly read the contents of the note. “I will be in my room if anyone needs me. Goodnight.” He quickly fled the room, a tactical retreat really. Ratchet’s lecture had been awkward enough, he did not want to be the one to explain this self-servicing Ratchet’s note described.


	4. Matinence

Optimus stared at his berth with more trepidation than any inanimate object deserved. _Self-service_ Ratchet had called it. _Familiarize yourself with your interface array and do what comes naturally._ He could do that. He was a Prime. He had faced down Megatron and lived to tell about it. He should probably not be thinking about Megatron at a time like this.

He sat down heavily on the berth. Megatron was very much at the front of his processor, and Optimus wasn’t even sure it could be entirely blamed on the new coding. There had always been admiration mixed with the fear. Now there were new feelings to analyze. Feelings that made his protoform heat up and his engine rev.

He squirmed, more moisture leaking behind his panels. No, not leaking. His… valve was lubricating. The newly onlined sensors throbbed and Optimus pressed his hands over his array cover. The pressure sent an electric shock of pleasure through his system and he fell back into the berth with a gasp. 

_Do what comes naturally._ Optimus understood that instruction now. His hands moved almost of their own accord, rubbing at the panel, digits tracing the delicate transformation seams. Ratchet’s lecture hadn't prepared him for the feeling of those seams parting, exposing his array for the very first time. 

The brush of his fingertips along his spike made him shout, hips bucking up into the sensation. He wanted more. It was too much, but he wanted more. Optimus tore his hands away from his array, gripping the sides of his berth hard enough to make the metal groan. His hips twitched upward again, his valve cycling down on nothing. 

His fans were on their highest setting, vents gasping in air in an attempt to cool down his overheating chassis. He didn't understand how anyone could stand the intensity of these sensations, and yet his digits itched to touch again. His spike was fully pressurized, biolights pulsing in time with the whirling of his spark. For once Optimus regretted not having a mirror in his room, he could not see his valve, hidden as it was by the apex of his thighs. He could feel it though, the cool air of the room was shocking against the lubricant coated protomesh. 

Optimus reached to touch again, wrapping his hand around his spike and stroking. This time he was prepared for the hot rush of charge that surged through his sensor net. He whimpered, his other hand sliding past his spike to touch his valve for the first time. He barely had time to register more than hot, slick, good before his thumb brushed against his anterior node sending him crashing into overload.  
Static bursts of pleasure arched across his frame. Pleasure shook him to the core, and Optimus wondered, briefly, if it was possible to die like this. Somehow he survived, left gasping on his berth, fingers and thighs sticky with lubricant, and transfluid stripped over his chassis. 

That was an overload. That was interfacing. Self interfacing, but still that was what the Council had denied his generation. That was what Megatron wanted from him?

Optimus moaned, as his spike twitched with interest and his valve cycled producing a fresh wave of lubricant. If he didn’t stop thinking about Megatron it was going to be a very long and restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. this chapter fought me the whole way.


End file.
